


Infinite Stars

by starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Popsicles, Rimming, SpacedogsSummer, Stargazing, well there is a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel takes Adam stargazing while they're in Italy. None of his plans are going as he expected, but maybe they'll go even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> This fic was entirely inspired by this [AMAZING #SpacedogsSummer fanart](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/146842774866/my-participation-for-hannibalcreative). Thank you for allowing me to write fic out of this beauty!♥♥ I just couldn't get out of my head that image!! :)
> 
> Thanks a lot to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/llewcie) once again for betaing<33

“We are lost.”

“We are _not_ -!”

Nigel cut himself off and grunted, smoothing the map once again over the Vespa’s dashboard.

Nigel had thought it would be a great idea to go that night to a place Adam had read about on the Internet to see the stars. His plan, though, had encountered a few bumps in the road, some quite literal. Firstly, this had turned out to be one of the hottest nights of the summer in the south of Italy. He had also rented a Vespa, and it had taken him almost ten minutes to start it up. And to top everything off, the directions the guy from the hotel had given him had to be just fucking wrong, because there was _no_ way Nigel had missed the exit… And still, they apparently were in the middle of fucking nowhere after having passed two little villages in which nobody spoke a goddamn word of English.

“Nigel…” Adam’s voice sounded from behind again, and he felt the younger man shifting in the seat, Adam’s thighs coming even closer to Nigel’s ass with the movement.

“Okay, okay. We’re lost,” Nigel admitted, sighing and closing the useless map. “I’m so sorry darling, I really wanted to take you to that place so you could see your stars.”

“No, Nigel… Look.”

He frowned and looked backwards to his beautiful angel, who was mesmerized gazing upwards, with his eyes widened and the Popsicle they had bought in the last village they had passed, halfway to his mouth.

Nigel finally followed Adam’s gaze, and he suddenly forgot everything at all. They were away from the city and every village, and so there were no lights that could disturb them. The night sky was so full of stars, it seemed impossible. There was _so_ much to look at, so many things, and it was breathtaking. For the first time, Nigel truly understood Adam’s love for space and stars. He felt tiny and amazing at the same time.

He sighed because he had been holding his breath without being aware of it, and then he focused on Adam’s face. The other looked at him too and smiled one of his brightest smiles, those that made Nigel’s heart stop and start beating again every single time, as if he died and the smile resurrected him.

“Can we stop here? We could put the blanket over there behind those trees,” Adam suggested, pointing towards the dark shape of a grove a little way from the road.

Nigel had wanted this night to be perfect, but maybe it didn’t have to be. He bit his lower lip as he nodded, and Adam smiled even wider. He started the Vespa again and drove away from the road and into the trees ahead. When they had circled them, he turned off the motorcycle but left the lights on, and then he took the things he had prepared from under the seat after Adam got off. He laid out the blanket and set down the bag with their dinner. And when he turned to take more things out, he found that Adam had reduced the distance between them, standing much closer now with an innocent expression on his face. Adam smiled and then he licked the Popsicle in a long stripe, from the dripping base up to the tip, where he wrapped his lips around it to take it into his mouth. When Adam pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth with a wet pop that _very_ much reminded Nigel of something that they had done a million times, he was unable to stifle a whimper.

“Nigel… don’t worry about that other place. I love this one,” Adam told him, approaching him further and taking Nigel’s hand with his free one. “Thank you.”

Nigel couldn’t do anything else that wasn’t giving Adam an idiotic smile as his chest tightened and his stomach flipped. It didn’t matter how much time they had been together; his Adam would always have that effect on him. Nigel couldn’t stay still anymore, and so he circled Adam’s waist with his arms and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as he clashed his mouth into the other.

Adam tasted like orange, and his lips were cool against Nigel’s hot ones. When he slipped his tongue into Adam’s mouth, he moaned when he felt the coldness and flavor even more intensely. Adam stood on tiptoe and held onto his shoulders as Nigel dragged his hands down Adam’s back to cup and fondle his bottom. Adam gifted him with a beautiful, soft sound as he pulled back and laughed against Nigel’s lips.

“Have you brought-” Adam started.

“Of course, gorgeous,” Nigel interrupted, knowing what his angel was going to ask.

Adam gave him a quick kiss before Nigel let him go to retrieve the lube out of the Vespa, which he had included just _in case_ , since he had learned to be always prepared with his Adam. Adam took a last bite out of his Popsicle and left the stick beside the plastic bag with the dinner neither of them were too focused on right now.

Nigel took a second to admire Adam again. The bright green tank top he was wearing would be more than enough to give Nigel an instant hard-on, but what had made it quite difficult for him to drive all the way over there was the little orange shorts he was wearing. Nigel’s mouth had been agape when Adam had resurfaced like that out of the hotel’s bathroom, and it had taken all his self-control not to forget about the trip he had planned, pull the younger man into a kiss and fuck him right in the bedroom.

But now Nigel didn’t have to control himself, because Adam sat on the blanket with his legs spread wide and gave him a mischievous smile that Nigel knew the meaning of intimately.

Nigel grinned as he knelt and kissed Adam, desperately claiming his mouth. Adam pushed him until Nigel’s back was pressed against the blanket, straddling him. Adam ground their hips together and Nigel felt his growing erection against Adam’s, and he broke the kiss with a moan. Adam took advantage of that by beginning to undo Nigel’s dark green button-up.

Nigel helped him with a few buttons, but when he was going to sit up to take it off, Adam pushed him again and ran both hands across his chest and crawled backwards with a lewd smile that Nigel knew very well. He unbuckled and pulled down Nigel’s pants in seconds, and then pulled down his underwear too. Nigel gasped but did nothing except to observe how Adam licked his lips with a hungry look before settling between Nigel’s legs. Adam’s soft, wavy hair fell forwards onto his forehead as he took Nigel’s cock with his hand and wrapped his lips around just the head. If Nigel wasn’t fully hard before, now his cock twitched and started leaking into Adam’s mouth as he groaned and bucked his hips up. But Adam, sweet Adam, moved back with an impish look on his face. He was telling him “ _not yet_ ” with his eyes, and Nigel cursed under his breath because he couldn’t love that cunning boy more. Adam did then the same he had done to the Popsicle, pressing his tongue flush against him and licking from root to tip, pumping him a couple of times when he pulled back. Nigel tried to say something, _anything_ , but the only thing he could manage was a strangled laugh before Adam wrapped his lips around him again. And that time, he swallowed him, taking him slowly inch by inch until Nigel could feel himself buried deep inside Adam. He dropped his head onto the ground as he moaned loudly. He didn’t care they were actually out in the open, because Adam’s mouth was cold against his cock, and he started sucking as he bobbed his head, and so Nigel felt like he could die in that precise moment. When Adam pressed his tongue against his underside and swirled, he arched his back.

“Adam, _holy fuck_.”

The younger man pulled off with a wet sound and licked his own lips as he sat back on his heels. Adam took his tank top off while Nigel recovered, and when he reached to do the same with his shorts, Nigel stopped him. He circled Adam’s waist again and rolled them over, making him lie down on his back. Nigel observed the way the Vespa’s light reflected on Adam’s pale skin, and then he nuzzled into the crook of Adam’s neck to press kisses over his pulse point. Adam squirmed beneath him as Nigel drew a path with his mouth down his body, reveling in the way Adam shivered as his lips brushed his nipples, where he pressed a suckling kiss before continuing down.

When he reached the waistband of his shorts, Nigel sat back on his heels and took off his shirt in a yank. He discarded it and then grabbed Adam by the hips and smiled at him.

“Turn around, darling,” Nigel asked him, and Adam bit his lower lip before acquiescing.

Nigel dragged his hands from the beautiful curve of Adam’s back down to his waist and finally to the peak of his ass. Adam was supporting his elbows on the blanket, and so when Nigel hooked his thumbs in Adam’s shorts and underwear at the same time, he turned to look at Nigel over his shoulder as he lifted his hips to help him. Once he took them off and threw them to the pile of his own clothes, he squeezed Adam’s butt again before making him spread his legs to settle between them. Finally, Nigel took both of Adam’s cheeks and didn’t hesitate when he buried his face into the crevice of his ass. They had done that many times before, Nigel to Adam and vice versa. But still Adam gasped as if it were the first time, and when Nigel dug his tongue into the tight muscle, Adam cried out and lifted his hips, chasing the contact. Nigel spread him even further and circled the muscle with his tongue before sucking. Then, he pulled slightly back only to lick a long stripe across his perineum. Adam bucked his hips as he dropped his head against his forearms trembling, moaning and coming undone with every movement Nigel made with his tongue.

Nigel loved seeing Adam writhe and rock his hips erratically, and he knew that he loved that too, but at some point Adam’s moans became a whine, and Nigel moved back, knowing that was his sign to stop playing around. He took the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand as Adam tried to catch his breath, turning to look at him with heavy lidded eyes. Nigel bent over and gave Adam a kiss between his shoulder blades, to which Adam answered with a lust-fogged smile.

Nigel started opening him up with one finger, but quickly added another one, since he had already prepared him with his tongue. When he added a third finger, he crooked his fingers, making Adam cry out once again.

“Nigel… that’s enough, please,” Adam told him in between heavy breaths.

When he pulled his fingers out of him, Nigel took the condom he had brought from the back pocket of his discarded jeans and put it on, adding more lube and giving himself a couple of tugs. Then he took Adam’s hip again and pulled him up and to the side. Adam understood him without words and he turned around once again, smiling widely as Nigel bent over him, grabbing a fistful of Adam’s hair as he licked into his mouth again, both of their breaths hitting the other in between the kisses.

When Nigel aligned himself, Adam lifted his hips and hooked his legs behind Nigel’s back. Adam looked him in the eyes and touched Nigel’s cheek and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb, as Nigel knew the man liked to do from so many times Adam had done that before.

Nigel rumbled as he started pushing inside, but when Adam pulled Nigel closer with his linked feet around his back until he was completely buried inside, they both moaned at the same time. Nigel kissed him again as he started swaying his hips, and then Adam averted his eyes from Nigel to the sky. Adam smiled as he moaned and panted with each of Nigel’s thrusts, and Nigel knew he was looking at the sky, exactly the aim that the trip had. Nigel covered Adam’s sweaty neck with wet, sloppy kisses as he wrapped his free hand around Adam’s cock between their stomachs.

Nigel felt his own orgasm building up inside him already, but Adam surprised him by arching his back and tightening his hold with both his arms and legs as he came over Nigel’s hand and his own stomach with a loud cry. Nigel followed closely when he felt Adam clenching around him, moaning against the crook of Adam’s neck.

He pulled out after a pause. Adam dropped his legs and Nigel rolled until he was lying down on his back. He took the condom off and tied it to leave it aside. Nigel got up from the blanket with difficulty, and he retrieved a cloth from the Vespa’s seat, which he used to clean both of them. After that, he turned off the motorcycle’s lights so they didn’t have any lights around them, and he lay down again on the blanket after putting on his underwear, which Adam did too. Nigel put an arm under his head and looked up. He could see Adam out of the corner of his eye doing the same, gazing up to the stars as his breathing returned to normal.

Nigel looked at him and smiled when he saw the man half-naked and sated, looking at the starry sky with a blissful expression.

Nigel reached down to take Adam’s hand in his, and when he interlaced their fingers, Adam looked at him too with a sleepy smile.

“Thank you so much for taking me stargazing, Nigel.”

“Of course, darling. Although I’m sorry I couldn’t find the place you read about.”

Adam supported himself over an elbow and then he cupped Nigel’s cheek with his free hand.

“Nigel, I don’t care about that place, this is perfect. Besides I’m sure we couldn’t have done this in the other place…”

Nigel chuckled and nodded; he couldn’t deny that.

“Happy anniversary, Nigel,” he said, and Adam bent over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“Happy anniversary, Adam,” Nigel answered with a sigh against his mouth.

Adam put his head over Nigel’s shoulder, and he embraced him tightly as they both gazed up at the infinite stars.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
